Torb and 2Fort
by Whadafloof
Summary: When a smol Engineer and a mean ol' support with a hard light stick up her rear have a conversation-the end result is the smol Engineer getting kicked through a portal to another universe. Welcome to 2Fort-Don't drink the water, make eye contact or respond to advances from the strange man-child with a bat.
1. Chapter 1

Hanamura was peaceful in the morning. Butterflies flittered around, landing daintily on a plant and sucking the life force from the flowers before once again taking flight with a high pitched cry of "YEET" Leaving a mere shell to crumble to dust.

Torbjorn Lindholm (Last name nothing to do with the chocolate company) was strolling through the courtyard of Hanamura's second point. He felt rather at peace in the soft breeze and memeing bugs despite knowing soon he would fight once more against the evil Reaper.

The man was literally immortal and as such, anyone who went up against him was rewarded heavily, both for their guts and for 'attempting to conquer the inevitable'. Said rewards usually consisted of money and loot boxes which gave rather mediocre prizes, he had gotten no less then 5 'Cute' Symmetra sprays. The fact that the spray was Symmetra's enlarged head with a distasteful frown upon it rather devalued the 'cuteness' of the spray in his opinion.

"Hello scrap man."

Speak of the devil…

Turning around, he did his best to smile politely with his rather flabby facial features at Symmetra, who was perched upon one of her fancy ass hard-light stools, legs crossed and hands held neatly in her lap. Oh, and that really smarmy 'I'm better then y'all so don't even bother' look upon her face. The stool was seated under the relative shade of a nearby blossom tree, the ones that anime characters stand under and get showered in those pink blossoms that add 'emotion' to the scene. How they never get them in their dinner plate sized eyes was still a mystery to the Engineer.

Turning fully to face the slightly bitchy woman, Torbjorn huffed, he did not need another lecture on how he should give all his assets to Vishkar, when he knew at least one of the members in the India based business had been affiliating with Talon, the group that the meany Reaper came from.

"For the last time Symmetra, I'm not giving you my blueprints, so go nose around in Lumerico." He sneered at her, The clandestine woman however showed no change in his dismissal and merely examined her painted nails as she spoke.

"I am not here to tell you how to live your life better-even though I know how. I am here to give you the opportunity of a lifetime."

"You said that about selling my assets-you Vishkar staff have some pretty low standards if THAT is what-"

Symmetra sighed in exasperation, cutting him off.

"Would you like to go to a different world?"

A silence dropped over the area, only the occasional small ' _Yeet'_ breaking it.

Torbjorn stared blankly, squinting as he tried to figure out exactly what she meant. Did she really mean…

"When you say 'A different world.' What exactly do you have in mind?" He slowly asked her.

Symmetra sighed, merely creating an translucent prism, throwing and catching it repeatedly as if the conversation was boring her. After several catches she turned to face the curious dwarf.

"I am talking about the concept of parallel worlds, bending space to move ones self to a totally different universe, one that mirrors our own but with subtle differences, perhaps the sky is green there? Ducks can sing? You are not a total twa-I mean you are not a total failure?"

"How's was the correction any nicer?"

The Indian shrugged.

"Do you want to go or not?" She asked, resuming her game of catch with the prism.

Torbjorn stepped closer.

"Are you telling me you actually have the technology available?" He asked, a hint of anticipation leaking into his gravelly voice.

Another shrug.

"Pherhaps." she smirked at him, tilting her head up to look down her nose at him even more then usual.

Torbjorn growled.

"Don't mess me around you corporate shill! I could still write to Vishkar and tell them how there representative is the equivalent of 2010 Indian tech support!" He barked, the adjective making Symmetra visibly balk and shattering the prism by accident. Letting out a breath, the Support took a second to collect herself before standing, dismissing the seat with a wave of her hand. Taking a couple of steps towards the Swede, she clasped her hands in front of her.

"I can create the portal right here, we have a few hours until the next battle and everyone knows Reaper is too busy brooding to try a sneak attack until the actual match. If you wish to go, I shall create a path to a world I am rather familiar with."

Despite trying to placate the Dwarf, this just made him madder.

"Familiar!? How long has Vishkar had this damn technology!?" He snarled, throwing hand and claw into the air.

Tilting her head, Symmetra squinted as she tried to recall.

"About…a year?"

"A YEAR-" The dwarf cut himself off, dragging a hand over his face lest he go full molten core and turn the annoying cow into cinders.

Sighing, he motioned at the ground.

"Just…create the teleporter, I need some time away from this world, a place where there are no annoying Companies fighting endless, pointless wars for a quick buck."

Sliding her eyes side to side, the Indian let out a sly smirk the other Engineer could not see.

"Of course."

With the final word, the female reared back, her hands circling wildly yet gracefully, she bent and swung as a pillar of hard light gathered on front of her, stretching and morphing with each flick of the wrist. Finally, Symmetra flung her hands back as the glow of hard-light solidified into a gleaming white teleporter, the base opening like a flower blooming, and the oval entrance turning a solid glowing cyan.

"The path is open."

For a second, all Torbjorn could do was stare at the glowing entrance, it seemed to beckon him with that smooth colour and low hum.

"Of course-" Symmetra suddenly spoke, startling him.

"I do have some safety measures I would like you to execute should the situation arise."

Turning back to her, the dwarf nodded, fair enough.

"I would like to ensure you can be extracted at a moments notice, as such I have an emergency teleport bracelet, that is basically Sombra's translocator simplified. It will revert you to atoms and pull the mass back through the teleporter. Should you encounter a fatality the bracelet will restore you're atomic mass to what it was before you died, brings you back safe and sound!" The Support finished with a bright smile.

Torbjorn blinked.

"You expect danger? I thought you were familiar with this world?"

Symmetra shrugged.

"It is more in case of incompetence then any actual danger. Oh! there is also booster for a closed comms signal, should you need someone to hold your hand while you walk through the big scary new world."

Torbjorn rolled his eyes.

"Just give me the damn bracelet."

Bracelet equipped, Torb stood in front of the glowing Oval, a slight sensation of unease rolling around his insides. It wasn't death that worried him, he had died hundreds of times but Mercy had always been there to resurrect him. It was fear of the unknown. He had no idea what lay through this gateway. It was a brand new exp-

"Oops"

Symmetra's response to her 'mistake' was the last word he heard as he entered the teleporter.

Unfortunately for him, her 'mistake' involved her 'accidentally' kicking him hard enough that he lifted off the ground and flew several feet into the teleporter.

As cyan surrounded him he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, thanks for waiting-this part is a bit more filler, trying to describe 2Fort is rather difficult with it's offices behind windows and random small corridors with angled windows. Lot of windows.

Also FF formatting is hell, trying to figure it out but it's going slow.

Anyway-Thanks for reading :) 

Colour passed him in a whirl as he flew through nothing everything, space and time warped around him, unable to reach him on his current path.

He had used the standard teleporter plenty of times, gone from one side of the battlefield to the other, one country to another-the journey was simple and without residual side effects. It was clear no matter how crude Vishkar were, they were damn good at making every product pleasing to use. The current journey however was a little longer then most, also he had entered the teleporter at an angle and was currently stuck in that angle while he passed through. However as soon as he thought over his displeasure of being held face down going through the teleporter, the journey was over.

For a second he was weightless.

Then he realised he was falling.

Managing to look up, he saw shiny linoleum approaching him quickly, regaining movement of his limbs, he threw himself into a roll-moving smoothly over the plastic before uprighting with little vertigo.

Rapidly looking round as combats instincts kicked in, he realised he was in a thin corridor that ended with a flat wall a few metres in front of him. On his left was a line of old style monitoring equipment complete with massive dials and small jutting CRT screens, each displaying heavily pixelated information. The machines ran past him to the other end of the corridor a good dozen metres away. To his right were large angled reinforced glass windows running from the end closest him, continuing a few metres past him then giving way to solid wall until a handrail poked out, indicating a staircase.

Remembering the glass, he looked through the massive pains and saw a…office of some kind, it looked more like a lair, a very blue themed lair….

Seeing no cameras pointing directly at him, and no one about, he turned and moved to the staircase. Looking down, there was a small patch of floor at the end, then a door, no one here.

Moving back to the walled area, he stared up at the ceiling, seeing only lamps that glowed a cold blue. One however appeared ever so slightly off colour, it seemed to ripple. Just like the entrance of a certain transportation device.

 _'_ _Oh very clever you infiltrate worlds and make sure there is a way back to them, in case there is something your precious Vishkar wants'_

Hissing under his breath he slammed his claw on the bracelets communicator while continuing to look around.

"Symmetra you curry munching hoe, I'll skin you alive when i return!" He hissed into what he hoped was the microphone.

"Why? You didn't even ask where you were going? Not my fault, I merely said it was a world i was familiar with-always be prepared~"

Ok, fair enough he may have agreed to go forward to a world he knew nothing about-In fact that was a pretty big whoopsie on his part.

"Well you kicked me you young punk!" He spat back as he continued to glance around realising that most available wall space in the area was also blue. Jesus someone had a liking for the colour.

"I'm 28 Mr Lindholm, and I thought you might die of old age before you stepped in, so i took the initiative, is that really so bad?"

He mulled over a response, but she quickly started talking again.

"Now, if you will let me, I shall share some information about your location"

Giving a tired sigh he gave a muttered "go on"

"First off-It's the 60's here-1968-time started later in this dimension, however the technology in comparable to the 2050's of our own dimension-with technological advances heavily fuelled by a mysterious element called Australium-yes I'm serious, they actually added 'um' onto the end of Australia for a miracle substance and called it a day."

Torbjorn blinked, slightly interested.

"You are within the BLU (Spelt in capital without the e) part of 2 buildings on this land. Currently the two buildings are owned by separate men, brothers i believe who want the land for themselves, as such both have designed the exterior of the individual buildings to mimic the aesthetic of a company they each own. However looking into the companies they have very little actual substance, and are just facades for the true purpose, which you are currently in.

Mr Lindholm you are in the Side area for the room that holds Blu's intelligence. This intelligence is actually a briefcase full of corporate secrets, the full ends of which we have not fully gleamed but the gist is, the two owners are locked in a war that spans back decades."

"A war?! Political or…"

"Physical to agree to political causes. As I was saying, both owners, starting over a century ago-hired a set of 9 mercenaries with 9 distinct fighting roles. The men were uniformed in either Blu's colours-which stands for Builders League United, or RED's colours-simply capitalise the word red to get Reliable Excavation Demolition. There are bases like these across the world, some holding intelligence, some holding destructive weaponry, and some where the land is the most valuable asset. Either way the mercs of both teams will fight for it. The war began when a wealthy Englishman name Zepha…"

With Symmetra blabbering on about tracks on land, The Engineer slowly moved back towards the windows and peeked into the 'what was definitely a secret base' room.

A large BLU logo was painted onto the floor, in case anyone happened to miss the colour scheme or any of the other million logos thrown around, to the right was a large square archway leading to another room. Along the wall leading in was a large glass window showing a meeting room with a large oval desk and seven or so seats surrounding it, by the window showing the oval desk there was a second level in the left of his view, about half a foot higher where a desk sat. The desk was square with park jutting off to connect to a wall, a high backed leather chair sat empty behind it.

And true to the Indian women's words-on the desk was a briefcase.

A 'BLU briefcase'

A sense of dread filled him as Symmetra reached the end of her story.

"…And so the mercs don't seem to know who controls the battles, and there might be a third brother in the mix, rather interesting, too bad the mercs are too stupid to understand the nuances within this job that make it so important-there is a goldmine of secrets just waiting to be-"

The deafening ring of a alarm bell had Torbjorn reaching for his gun as a raspy female voice suddenly blared out of a p.a. System.

"INTRUDER ALERT-RED SCOUT-IN THE BASE"

The voice echoed everywhere, only the sheer loudness of the message allowed the Engineer to properly hear it over the ringing of the alarm.

Symmetra hummed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I should have invited Lucio, the awful equalisation of the sound system would drive him mad." She spoke airily, apparently unperturbed by the blaring alarms or that someone could attack him.

"Symmetra-What do I do!?" The dwarf half whispered half yelled at the bracelet.

The female laughed.

"I would say 'protect the briefcase' but it's the wrong one-oh! That's an idea…"

Torbjorn stopped in the midst of his not-quite-panic. Vishkar would not grant themselves a way back without keeping an eye on the place in between…

"Are…are you watching the cameras!?"

"…Perhaps…Well, our ones, we managed to bug most of the rooms-Got them past the entire team-Oh come on! It's not even gross when they die-it's actually funny, they actually EXPLODE when they get hit with rockets-it's HILARIOUS and you know how i am about people dying-"

It was true, Symmetra preferred maiming or just knocking people out if she could in her missions, she didn't like full out murder, so the statement coming from her would have her going straight for a mental exam if not tr-wait-ROCKETS?

"They have rockets!?" Torbjorn yelled, rather alarmed.

"Yeh, but it's one guy-well two of the same guy-Look do you have a turret on you?"

Hardly able to follow the conversation, The Engineer spluttered out a positive.

"They are foldable-I always have one on me-Why!?"

He could practically hear Symmetra smirk. When she next spoke, her excitement had died down to a professional but cruel glee.

"Mr Lindholm heat up that forge and get some armour ready!-we are going to steal the BLU intelligence."

 **3rd chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hey, final main chapter here-this one is a good bit longer then the last two.

Not sure if this is the right to put it but just in case:

 **I do not own Overwatch or Team fortress 2, they are owned by Blizzard entertainment and Valve respectively.**

With that out the way-this ties up most of the main story, it's still got elements of humour but I tried to focus a lot on flow, as there is probably 50% of the plot in this and it might sound a little rushed despite going through several large edits.

 **Chapter 3:**

"You're mad-all that Indian dancing has gone to your head-too many tikka masalas, your nan breads gone nana, the corner shops a mess-"

"Are you going to do it or just make racist comparisons to my mental state?-which is perfectly healthy by the way!" Symmetra snapped.

The alarm continued to blare and Torbjorn was getting more and more worried by the second.

"I didn't agree to steal shit dick-metra I'm not a corporate shill like you, I don't have Sanjay's tiny penis up my arsehole constantly" he snarled into the mic.

All he wanted was to explore a new world without stepping on any toes, was that so hard for 'Miss corporate greed' to understand?

"I'll have you know I have glanced upon Sanjay's penis several times while sharing unisex changing rooms, and he is quite the stallion-"

"Oh my god I'll steal whatever-just don't talk about that ever again!" The dwarf shrieked in horror, mental images of said negotiator jogging in tight shorts making him cringe.

He could almost hear the architects smugness from another dimension.

"As I thought, no mere non Vishkar employee can handle the human masterpiece that is-"

"I said I'd do it already!"

"Very well, are you ready to steal the BLU intel and do as I say?"

"If it mean I can be extracted without dying-fine!" The dwarf grumbled back, feeling guilty that within 15 minutes of making a massive scientific breakthrough, he was going to be stealing confidential information and possibly killing people.

Plus he had no idea what he was up against, Overwatch had always gained intel before the battles to give an edge, he was going in blind. Well, he had Symmetra.

Then again that was pretty much the same as going in blind.

Goody.

"Ok, once you leave here, there are cameras EVERYWHERE I can get the bugs to disable them temporarily but not for long-we are going to show BLU that a mere defence and support class can usurp them and their Administrator."

"Did you learn nothing from Rio!?" Torbjorn exclaimed in despair at the plan.

Symmetra pointedly ignored that particular jibe.

"Look, I'll detail the mercs as while guiding you to the intel room-as long as they don't approach en masse, you'll be fine."

"Right, head down the stairs, Their Engineer is arguing with their Scout right now so you've got set up time."

"THEIR Engineer?" He started, from what he had gained, everyone was addressed by role in this place. Perhaps their Engineer could fill a similar role to him?

"Yes yes, taller then you but pretty much the Same except for a couple more buildings, he's like if we were merged together but with a third of the beauty and not quite as versatile support wise-now go!" The Indian women spoke impatiently.

Sucking in a breath, the dwarf turned and sprinted to the stairs, taking them in 3 quick leaps, Symmetra giving a brief synopsis on the man known as the 'BLU Engineer' and weapons he carried.

"I'm at the door." He spoke rapidly, listening for anyone coming near.

"You're clear-go through and you'll be in a large white room with a several rows of old recording devices, stick to the back of the room until you get to the door loses to the windows, that will take you to one leading to just before the intel room."

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and was indeed met with a white tiled room utterly filled with blue coloured recording devices running in two columns down the middle of the room.

On one side and the back were large racks filled with what appeared to be boxed tapes off the machines.

He paid little attention to the decor, as his guide detailed the rest of the mercs vaguely:

"Scout-fast from Boston U.S., arrogant glass cannon, weapons: pistol, double barrelled leaver action shotgun and a baseball bat"

shutting the door quietly, he sprinted around the back of the room then up the side where the next exit was. At the very front were large panes of reinforced glass, had anyone been on the other side, he would have been spotted instantly, but with the coast clear, he exited into a box sized cloak room, the door to the main intel room immediately to his left. Turning to face it, he braced to run.

"I'm at the door to intel." he whispered quickly to the Indian woman, hoping she would give the signal for an all clear.

"GO! The Engineer has broken off, you've got a minute max to set up a turret and get the intel."

By the time she had finished speaking, the Swede was already in the main intel room, trying to ignore how massive it was from the inside as he threw down the level 1 turret in front of the desk, covering the entrance he had used and a second one now visible to him.

Drawing his hammer out, he slammed the Single barrelled gun a few times until it had enough power to upgrade to its second form.

Once the turret had settled down from it's transformation, Torbjorn jumped towards the desk.

"20 seconds-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

The sound echoed through Torbjorn's earpiece loud enough for him to stop half a foot from grabbing the handle of the briefcase.

"Symmetra?"

" _Shit!-_ He's here!-Reaper actually got off his brooding arse and-ah!"

Another boom, sounding even closer, followed by a low but still audible dark laugh.

 _Reaper!_

"Torbjorn-I'm going to get to a safer place, I'm dismantling the teleporter-hold off the Engineer, whatever you-guh!-whatever you do, don't touch the intelligence until I have the teleporter back online!-it'll trigger the alar-"

Silence.

Until he heard the boots.

Turning, he looked towards the end of the hallway that the recording room windows ran down.

And went static as his eyes met the reflective black googles of the BLU Engineer.

Despite the Texan being from what Symmetra had told him a "highly dangerous genius with a passion for making destructive weaponry" it appeared that a random dwarf was enough to freeze the man up, jaw slack and the toolbox hefted over his shoulder threatening to slide off.

Then again, having a forge attached to you're back and glowing accents didn't seem like a popular trend here yet.

The turret firing it's twin canons with a loud chugging sound made them both jump and the taller staggered back as shots flew down the hallway and pelted his chest, the man letting loose an agonised scream before managing to fall to the left at a bend in the corridor. His toolbox hitting the ground with a metallic crash that made Torbjorn's ears ring.

The Swede blinked, before breaking out in laughter.

What the _hell_ was that scream about? It sounded like someone trying to impersonate a scream with as much dramatic impact than an actual dying person.

Wow-Symmetra wasn't just being cruel-they did die funny.

"Protect the briefcase men! That intelligence has our name on it and no faggot scout is going to tell us otherwise!" A loud man with no concept of an 'indoor voice' roared out.

 _The soldier…_

Listening closely he could hear the rapid patter of footsteps-several pairs, they were coming down a staircase somewhere close.

Mentally checking his forge levels revealed he had enough molten metal for a few armor packs.

However that would not help against a rocket launcher, armor was only good against bullet weapons, explosions tended to rip through the extra metal pretty fast.

Non the less.

With a thought, he threw his claw up, letting a finished armor pack sail directly upwards before falling. The pack stopped half a foot off Torbjorn's head then began to meld around him, the packs form breaking down and becoming a viscous liquid that moved and stretched over his entire form becoming thicker in some places and less in others where movement was required.

After a few seconds the substance hardened back to it's original defensive state.

Pulling out his gun he frowned at the lack of tactical and defensive positions.

A wooden desk would not hold long under a rocket launcher and was positioned too far back, he would be surrounded in seconds if he tried to take cover.

A distinct feeling in his gut told him this was not going to go we-

"BOOM meat head!"

The bang from a type of shotgun he couldn't quite place shook the room, dust rose from the vibrations and the Soldiers equally amusing scream echoed through the building.

The loud cocky voice had him thinking of only one person.

The RED scout had gotten through.

An idea began to form.

"GAAH-MAGGOT! KILL HIM MEN- I WILL JOIN YOU AS SOON AS I RECLAIM MY BLOOD-Get back in my body you traitorous coloured water!"

Not even listening to the ruckus outside, Torbjorn pulled up enough molten metal to create another armor pack, the red and grey handled tablet with a glowing yellow shield ensignia. Floated idle in his open claw as he waited for the younger boy to make it to the intel room.

If he did.

Looking down at himself, Torbjorn was pretty certain he had enough red on him for this to work.

A distinctly accented, gravelly, bellowing roar followed by minigun fire indicated a Heavy was on the scene.

Over the din of weapons, he heard small patters coming from the second entrance to the intel.

Turning towards it, Torbjorn took a deep breath and hoped his plan worked.

Scout raced in, nearly tripping with a shrill scream once he saw the occupant and turret.

With the man not immediately opening fire on him, Torbjorn didn't give him chance to think.

"Come on boy-I can't do this on my own, get some armour on and defend our intel."

"Wha-OUR Intel-?-You work for RED?" The male managed to splutter out, gun now hanging uselessly by his side as he feebly pointed at Torbjorn.

"YES! I'm your bloody new Engineer, I'm on a trial phase-Now come on-put this on!" Torbjorn griped as he lied through his teeth, hoping the cameras were still off without Symmetra's interference.

As he pulled back his arm to toss armor to the boy, he waited for some sort of denial, for narrowed eyes and the gun to swing back up and blast him in the chest.

Scout just stood there gawping.

With a grunt, Torbjorn hurled the pack over the several metres distance between them, scouts eyes widened further-

 _Oh no-_

Torbjorn could only groan as the Bostonian _dropped his gun_ to try and 'catch' the armour pack.

He could hear footsteps at the turning of the second entrance to face the intel room, the heavy was moments away from opening fire again.

As predicted, the pack stopped short of the boys outstretched hands and began liquidising to stretch out and warp around scout.

Who began to panic.

"What the hell!?" He shouted, looking terrified as the grey sludge wrapped around his arms, working towards the chest.

"It's supposed to do that, it'll settle down in a minute-PICK UP YOUR DAMN GUN!" The dwarf roared just as the barrel of a minigun appeared from around the bend of the corridor.

Managing to regain some semblance of calm-scout reached down and tried to pick up the gun throwing it with a yelp when the liquid metal crept up his neck and making several grabs before catching the weapon again.

The hydraulic sound of the twin canons opening fire bought attention back to the BLU heavy, now in full view, who let out a bellowing battle cry as bullets began spewing out of the spinning barrel.

Immediately Torbjorn leapt onto his turret bouncing off the still firing sentry unit and back onto the desk where the miniguns spread was larger and less accurate.

Said bullets still tore the wall behind the dwarf apart, concrete and plaster rained down and the occasional bullet pinged off the turret which continued to slam rounds into the attackers chest.

Scout sent a double blast of lead into the large mans side the Russian gave an agonised roar as the wound gushed blood. Despite the pain, the heavy gritted his teeth and swung the gun towards the scout, who jumped towards the archway as bullets pinged off the now set armor. He bounced off the wall behind heavy and sent another twin blast at the mans spine.

With a severe wound at his side, twin canons pulping his chest and a fatal shot to his nervous system, the large man was finished. He gave a final warbling cry before dropping the minigun with a deafening crash, and keeling over with a loud, wet _THUD._

Torbjorn gave a sigh as scout pumped his fist in the air, looking ecstatic.

"That was SO AWESOME That armour is gonna be a game changer-I ain't even hurt-what's your name-what else can you do-"

"I do what is needed and build the appropriate equipment for it, Now stop talkin' we ain't done yet!" As if to emphasise his point, the turret swung towards the other entrance, taking several shots at the wounded soldier who had been attempting to stagger towards them while braced against the wall.

The man gave a short groan before crumpling to the floor, leaving a red patch quickly building under him.

A sudden clicking in his ear and a muffled voice that he recognised as bitchmetra had him silently thanking this worlds god.

"…you hear me Torbjorn? The teleporter is back up, I'm safe" her voice only fully equalising towards the end of the sentence but Torbjorn get enough to know that it was time to go.

Disguising a look at scout as a glance around, the Engineer mulled over his predicament.

If the kid took the intel, his efforts would be for nought, Symmetra would taunt him with Sanjay's schlong forever more.

He didn't want to kill the kid, he needed help.

Pulling together what he knew of the boy he decided to try and appeal to his ego.

He turned to scout, who was checking the second entrance, gun pulled tight to his chest as he peeked around the corner.

"We'll pluck my chickens, that was some fine dodging and shooting scout, I bet we could let the rest of those BLU losers come to us and it'd be shooting fish in a barrel with that weapon of yours"

The man turned back to him, a look of surprise quickly morphing into smugness and the younger instantly began sprouting lies of previous achievements to him as Symmetra spoke in his ear again.

"I see your in a bind, I can help you but I need you to keep him distracted for a while, if you understand raise your hand to your mouth in awe of scout's bravery of saving the entirety of 2Fort's single mothers."

Barely holding back a cringe, he tuned back into his conversation with the RED member who was just finishing his tale of punching Saxton hale to save the 2Fort singles club from being shutdown.

Using all his acting skill he made the most awed expression and slapped his hand to his mouth.

"So...brave" he managed to get out, certain he heard the architect snicker in his ear as he did so.

"Wow really-I mean of course, I'm da best, no milfs-I mean single girls will come to harm under my watch..."

Torbjorn's resolve had been tested many a time, however the dwarf could not help but wonder if scouts 'scoring' stories were more soul breaking then tales of Sanjay's dong.

Luckily he managed to tune out the male by unbuilding his turret and slipping it back into a small pocket on his forge. As he finished packing up, Symmetra spoke up, informing him to guide scout back to the room he first appeared in.

"..And so after I made out with Saxton in the most manly way possible-cuz it ain't gay if your taking it in the butt while you kiss-"

"Err-if I could interrupt your erotic sexual fantasy for just one minute scout, I think I saw someone up there" Torbjorn indicated the to room with angled glass windows where he had first entered the world.

"Oh geez! Who was it-was it the spy-cuz we gotta watch out for him-hope he didn't hear me talkin bout my Saxton hale Fanta-I mean: LETS GET EM'" the scout snarled, getting into a running position.

...

"Yo-err, I've never been up there-how do we-"

"Grab the intel then go through that door to the recording room-take the door further at the back-head up the stairs and go right"

Scout nodded eagerly, before stepping beside the intel in a position to run.

"Ok-got it-prepare to run short stuff!" Said 'short stuff' rolled his eyes but got into a sprinting position anyway.

"I slammed a booster onto the bugs before leaving you-the cameras are still disabled, the administrator will be non the wiser about the intel being stolen-do not worry about any alarms."

Symmetra whispered into his ear, he disguised rolling his neck as a nod.

Slowly, scout reached out, positioning his hand into a grip hovering over the handle of the BLU briefcase before snatching it and ripping it off the desk as he spirited towards the door.

A second before opening it-he paused, Torbjorn joining him.

"Weird-no alarm..." the boy spoke, eyes sliding side to side in confusion.

"Well lets not waste this opportunity" The dwarf spoke, gesturing to the door.

"Got it small man" scout saluted before crashing through both sets of doors, skidding as he entered the bright white room.

"Whoa, never been in here-what are these machines even for?" he asked before setting off again, looking around as he did.

"Monitoring communications I would imagine" The dwarf mutterd as he struggled to stay with the runner.

"Ah monitor commies-got it" Scouty smirked completely misinterpreting him before entering the next door-

"Gaaah!"

-And crumpling into a heap as a bright blue translucent energy ball ripped through him. Torbjorn having some idea of what she would do, had been prepared and managed to sidestep the orb. He watched as it sailed slowly into one of recording devices, popping with enough force to wobble the machine.

"well come on-collect the briefcase let's go!"

Symmetra's voice coming from the staircase above him made him jump slightly, but he quickly hopped over to the scout and confirmed was still breathing. Satisfied, he used his human hand to try and free the briefcase from the males grip while his claw hovered over the boys back, an orange glow forming in the inner of the pincer.

As if summoned, the remaining armor started to liquidise before reaching up and returning into the appendage, down the yellow pipe-back to the backpack.

Once all the armor had found it's way back to the claw, he used the appendage to help grab the rather heavy briefcase and hall it up the flight of stairs.

At the top stood symmetra, arms crossed but a look of sheer smugness radiated off her with such strength he thought it might throw him off the stairs.

"Welcome back mr Lindholm, I knew you could do it-" The woman suddenly frowned, as a flash appeared on her visor.

Flicking her metallic hand, a screen appeared, on which what was presumably the outside of the facility, a sandy barren landscape.

With a small vehicle approaching.

Making a flicking motion, the image zoomed-revealing a purple moped or Vespa was quickly careening towards the building, throwing dust up in it's wake.

"The administrator's pet" symmetra frowned before dismissing the screen.

"Come-we must be on our way"she said, turning and walking back to the thin corridor where a teleporter was set up.

"You first-I'm not being booted in again you impatient cow" Torbjorn snipped.

Rolling her eyes, she gestured for the briefcase which he threw rather roughly at her, despite which-she caught it easily and disappeared with a flash inside the rippling oval.

Snorting he quickly hopped in.

So much for exploring a new world-In fact he hoped he never stepped foot in this world again.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the teams had been.

… …. …. …

Hey! You made it to the end-now you can roll your eyes and grumble about how badly I portrayed everyone.

Just kidding-but if you do have any comments or concerns, feel free to let me know, this is a literal parody of everyone in the two games but I'm always open to constructive criticism.

The final chapter might be a while-it just fleshes out what everyone else was doing while Torb was being an angry smol bean. It gives some backstory as to how Symmetra found this place, It's a little bit more serious but it ties everything up rather nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

The final chapter after a long delay-been also working on something digimon which barely took any time at all-go figure.

Anyway, this isn't really that funny a chapter-just wraps up everything pretty much-feel free to critique-my grammar can be a bit dodge sometimes. Again I own nothing of Overwatch or Team fortress 2.

"You want me to tell him?"

"I want you to _show him_ "

Symmetra sat inside Sanjay's office, Uniform as clean as ever and visor glowing in that mysterious way that makes you wonder why non of the characters have a headache from light constantly shining in their eyes.

She was currently conversing with her coworker what to do about 2Fort.

The base had been found a while after Vishkar had managed to unlock the potential of traveling to alternative dimensions. So far, they had found multiple uses for blank worlds as dumping grounds-while watching any inhabited worlds undercover.

The crap shack that was 2Fort had no real use to them-it was a battleground for a bunch of lunatics over gravel.

Still, Vishkar liked to be certain when it came to resources that all their assets where thoroughly squeezed before they threw them away. As such the two employees where going over any useful components they had found while quietly moving throughout Teufort.

"Weapons?"

"Stripped down to usable components-The originals are rather ungainly and don't work properly here"

"Cosmetics?"

"Burned for crimes against fashion"

"Australium?" Symmetra finished, tapping her finger against the word on the hard-light sheet.

The Negotiator snorted.

"Doesn't even work in this dimension-we nearly lost several agents who flew out to Australia and tried a variety of methods injecting the local residents with the stuff." To emphasize his point he knocked a small bar of the element that had been sitting on his desk into his bin-the orchestral choir radiating from the lustrous metal dimmed to a sad sigh.

"So, what now?" Symmetra asked, dismissing the hard-light sheet.

"Close the portal for good-destroy any sources aside from archive with the coordinates and make-"The man suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

...

"Sanjay?" Symmetra spoke-leaning forward at her superior's sudden silence.

The man was thinking, his brows knit tightly and lips parted slightly.

Sanjay suddenly pulled out of his daydream, blinking owlishly before forming a set of writing utensils and beginning to rapidly scribble down ideas.

"I have...an idea"

Upon first finding 2 fort-the agents had watched from a distance, always wary of the men with scopes who scanned the surroundings in between battles to warn civilians (See: shoot) from coming too close.

The use of infra sight and remote drone had proved key in keeping distance but maintaining full vigilance.

As they became more familiar with the base and the merc's routine, Sanjay had managed to find someone with enough stealth capabilities to place some specifically designed bugs, capable of displaying a live feed. They could also temporarily blank any existing visual or audio feeds should the need occur.

She never did find out who exactly placed the bugs-but their positioning was impressive, every angle of the facility was covered in both bases-no blind spots, no surprises.

This had meant they were frequently able to sit in their nearest cafe and watch the merc's daily routine without having to lift a finger.

The cafe's barista along with the sparse customers within all suffered from lead poisoning and as such where thankfully indifferent to futuristic holographic screens present in their mentally deprived state.

The 18 idiots who roamed the fighting grounds where all extremely violent-no hesitation was given to killing a member of the opposing team in a brutal way.

So it was perplexing to Symmetra that she was not in the slightest affected by watching the RED Soldier get a sword rammed through his chest or the Medic being burned alive.

"What do you think of them dying?" Symmetra had asked Sanjay in a rather small voice one day.

The man had replied that it didn't really bother him-the visual toning of this world-though similar gave less detail to a lot of key things like blood and gore that should activate a flight or fight response.

It certainly explained how she could sit through Demo getting shot in the eye, screaming in pain as blood poured out the now useless socket.

It was actually rather funny, and the woman had had to repress a snicker several times, despite the fact they were real people being horribly murdered.

One major thing they had learned about 2Fort, was that the battles were coordinated by someone known as 'The Administrator' who watched the fighting over the camera feeds and spat out praise or criticism to whatever team respectively won or lost.

The (presumably) female announcer seemed to have not picked up on the two Vishkar presences monitoring the land and continued to order battles day in day out. occasionally she would refer to someone called Miss Pauling, who the operatives assumed was the woman that occasionally stopped by to drop off supplies and new (weirdly identical) mercenaries, give orders and pick up bodies.

Sanjay had had a slight interest in the Administrator, managing to pick up scraps and scrapes through monitoring Miss Pauling visits that led to the name 'Helen'

They had known the announcer was actually ordering both sides into battle, by picking careful moments when only one side was in earshot of a certain P.A. Speaker.

Not only that, but both teams were brought cases of intel to protect by Pauling, with the same instructions to keep it on a desk in the secret base no matter what.

The whole idea was ridiculously flawed, using a loudspeaker to secretly communicate with 2 teams individually in both bases. Hell, there were people who went invisible-how on earth was she making this work?

Things became slightly clearer when a RED case found its way into their possession.

Sanjay and Symmetra had been based a lot closer to 2Fort today, as it was the day Miss Pauling was due to make deliveries of the weeks intel to each base. The assistant approached the back of each through a road that dipped as it left the base, putting her completely out of eyeshot as she took a long route that ensured she was a good several miles away before turning onto a road that took her towards the back of the other base.

The vishkar duo were perched behind a set of large boulders, much closer to the back of RED's base than ever before.

They were certain no one within the RED team had any access to infrared technology and both spies were being tracked as they continued to sit.

The rumbling of an engine confirmed Miss Pauling would soon be passing them by, flicking her visor to infrared, Symmetra watched the outline of the pickup truck through the rocks as it flew along the dirt road.

In the back, she could just make out two piles of briefcases under a tarp, some sort of makeshift wall separating them. A probable theory being she opened the truck from a different location at each base, meaning the other team never saw the other briefcases.

Such a simple plan would never hold in their world and Symmetra could help but marvel at how easy it would be to outsmart most of the occupants of this world with the upper hand in intelligence and strategy.

Miss Pauling truck stopped at the gates, a little past the boulders, the female architect watched as the petite woman got out the still running van and moved to unlock the towering metal barriers-

Before the deafening sound of the bases alarms blaring made Symmetra jump.

Miss Pauling froze-lock half open, before returning to it with vigor. Roughly pushing the gate to allow access, she returned hastily to her vehicle, grabbed a shotgun from the trucks back and raced inside.

Before the architect could even voice this was an opportune moment, Sanjay had left her side and sprinted to the back of the truck.

Knowing he would be fine, she quickly began creating a wireframe for a simple two-person antigravity bike.

The wireframe burst into reality as Sanjay slid back beside her, heavy looking briefcase in one arm.

"GO!" He hissed, looking back to ensure Pauling was not returning. Practically throwing herself into the front seat, Symmetra started the barely audible engine as the negotiator joined her before with a blast of anti-gravity energy, the two shot off from behind the rock, reaching speeds no car in this world could hope to achieve.

As they hit 100mph, a shield bubble encased the bike, stopping the wind from hitting them, and two translucent wings extended from the base.

"Shifting into flight mode" Symmetra called. With an extra burst from the anti-gravity engines, the bike lifted from the ground into the air.

Once the two were flying through the lower level clouds, the female let her guard down, a smile falling into place.

"We did it!" She spoke with pride, a glance in the mirror showing even the stoic negotiation had small smirk on his face.

"Indeed we did, indeed we did"

Getting back to Vishkar had not been too difficult and once they were safely back in the enclosed pristine walls they scanned the briefcase multiple times, wanting to ensure they were not falling into a trap meant for some over curious mercenary.

The briefcase shown to simply contain several heavily filled files, after cracking the number code with some basic lock breaking, the contents of the files were exposed and read through.

The revelations were your standard usurp attempt.

"So, the war isn't actually...real?" Symmetra spoke, brows knit together in confusion.

"You sound surprised-surely the woman ordering both sides around immediately tipped you off?" Sanjay replied not looking up from his own folder.

"I was under the impression she had silenced the real leader and was slowly attempting to create some mass force, maybe an army-"

"An army of idiots? Come on Satya-there was deeper meaning from day one-half the people that went into that cafe, despite being mentally deprived would have made better soldiers-these people are _Psychopaths._ It's obvious she picked them for that very reason-all they want to do is kill-they don't care about 'the bigger picture' and thats exactly what 'Helen' wants. These 'brothers merely think the fights are part of a genuine war for land-and continue to dish out money for any opportunity to take out the other side. If Helen can control both sides, she can send the men to their deaths with a simple misdirection. The promise of an easy kill from some loudspeaker is a lure they cannot deny-thus they end up on the wrong side of a sentry nest, and since dead men don't speak..."

"So, she can literally tip the balance of an entire balance in her favor, showing a 'result' and getting more funding from whatever brother she wants because of it." Symmetra spoke, staring ahead blankly.

"A rather clever plan-the main flaw is it depends on the merc's being idiots and the town not interfering-however that seems to be where the lead poisoned water comes in-to silence the town people, so the 'not so secret' bases aren't even noticed by dulled minds."

The two continued to look through the briefcase, finding history on 'Redmond Mann, Saxton Hale and more people who were prominent players in the Administrators game.

There was an interesting bit of 'Australium' a sample was held within a small bottle within the case. Upon hearing about the mystery element, Sanjay had shown interest and apparently sent the substance to some scientists 'on the far side of the building'

The only science department was down the hall from Sanjay's office...

"Vishkar is already light years ahead of other companies, this 'Australium' we could further increase our output, imagine what we could do-how much faster we could make the world a better place..."

Symmetra agreed with some reluctance, she didn't like taking from companies but this one was clearly so corrupt, someone could pee on the floor and it would actually improve the moral standing of it.

"But, this is still only half the story-if we want to fit the pieces together, we need the other briefcase, the BLU one."

Symmetra agreed.

The other cases were already within the BLU facilities, Miss Pauling had been successful in delivering the rest of her cargo. If they wanted one, they would have to actually go into the base and steal it.

This made Sanjay slightly more uncomfortable as so far, they done everything in their power not to enter a base, the only one who had was the spy that planted the bugs and she had been a 'specialist' in espionage.

And though Symmetra didn't know, Sanjay had been hoping she wouldn't make it back.

Between the Mexican leaking his secret 'cute cat pictures' folder and Symmetra always complementing him on his genitalia in the unisex changing rooms (and in every other meeting in front of the executives.) He was starting to hate women.

Though Symmetra was confident she could get in and out without hassle, Sanjay had seen how random luck seemed to strike the merc's.

He wouldn't be surprised if a stray shot from the red side went through several windows, missed every other merc and hit Satya as soon as she stepped inside the building.

He suggested waiting until Miss Pauling had made her rounds again, but Symmetra rebuked that an opportunity like that wouldn't come again so easily without at least one of them being discovered.

It was at that moment he received a call from a higher up telling him that Overwatch had started up again.

Illegally.

A week passed.

They visited 2 fort several more times, managing to pick up a few of the merc's fashion sentiments and weapons along the way.

Not quite understanding the attraction of the 'Ghastly Gibus' as it was labelled, Symmetra wore it around Vishkar for half an hour.

Colleagues who respected and looked up to her gave her some of the most disgusted look she had ever been given. The term 'Noob' slipped out of several mouths and Sanjay said he had the strangest phrase 'F2P' pop up in his mind when looking at her.

Some of the hats had weird holographic effects from small generators in them, bubbles, fog and fire hovered above a few, and the term UNUSUAL was stitched on the underside.

Symmetra thought the effects were garish, random and had no relation to the item in hand.

labelling them as "Crimes against fashion" she took them at arm's length to the explosive range.

She then proceeded to create a flamethrower-yell "For Fashion!" and 'purge' them with fire, burning them until they were nothing but ashes.

The rest of the weapons department were confused as to why she was not using the special incinerator she made...

The weapons they found were rather dated, the scattergun was loud and the bullet spread was less then tactical.

The rocket launcher could only hold several rockets at a time and was slow to reload.

That said, specially shielded operatives did have a 'blast' flying around by shooting at their feet.

Symmetra called the transportation mode 'un reliable' at best.

However, they could not replicate the 'critical' ammunition they had seen the weapons sometimes spit out in 2Fort

After getting a call from several nearly dead agents who had attempted to inject melted down Australium into the brutes that inhabited Australia, it was clear for whatever reason, Australium did not work in their dimension.

As such, parts of the weapons that were created with the substance, did also not work properly.

At the end of the week, further discoveries about 2 Fort for use in their own dimension were at a rather disappointing standing.

They had managed to accumulate the Australium from weapons and cosmetics, the entire collected mass was now an ingot on Sanjay's desk that acted as little more than a pretty decoration.

2 minutes later the ingot was in the bin and Sanjay was scribbling ideas down.

Overwatch wasn't recruiting per say, they were however open to certain strong and useful individuals joining their ranks.

Being a competent fighter and being able to create light from anything easily put Satya into those ranks.

Of course, they couldn't just suggest her out of the blue, they needed some leverage to get her on board.

And of course, there was one thing Overwatch lacked at its current standing as an illegally run group.

Funding.

And who had enough money to keep Overwatch's funds in the green for a simple favor?

Sanjay made some calls and had the Gibraltar watchpoints number in 15 minutes.

The conversation itself took place late at night when the negotiator was certain no one else was in the building to overhear anything.

The next morning, Symmetra was an active agent within Overwatch.

Though keeping an eye on the now illegal corporation was her primary goal, Sanjay had mentioned about getting someone 'dispensable' into 2fort from the group and seeing if they could grab the briefcase.

If not, they died, she shut the portal for good and the missing agent was presumed killed by unknown circumstances, or AWOL.

Sanjay himself had been a little nervous about Symmetra having to face off against Talon but knew the terrorist organization's members were good enough to make a 'miss' look real.

Reaper especially.

Besides she was fully shielded, she would take most attacks without flinching.

And so, off she went, from Utopia India, to Watchpoint Gibraltar, then to where her first mission was based, Hanamura, Japan.

An opportunity arose.

It also faltered halfway through...

 _Dammit!_

Doing an impressive backflip, Symmetra avoided another blast from the hellfire shotguns before bringing up a oval barrier that glided towards the wraith, taking his bullets as she set off in a sprint to a safe location.

It had been going well, not only had Torbjorn got in, but he had managed to get to the intel room without even being seen, he might even get out unharmed. She wasn't sure how to get him to keep quiet about the world he had visited, but the tone of his voice strongly suggested he never wanted to hear the words '2Fort' again after hearing the history of the place.

Anyway, if they could get the briefcase, Sanjay would wipe 2Fort off their list of viable worlds and burn all traces of it ever being one.

Unfortunately, Reaper had decided to forgo his usually dramatic routine of brooding until the match was officially announced by Athena and simply start attacking out of nowhere.

Bolting into the courtyard area (wincing at the cherry blossoms that were coming down in numbers that barely allowed her to see) she crouched behind a large decorative rock, analyzing her surroundings carefully.

Moving to activate her comms, she paused when no further sounds of fighting could be heard.

Getting back up, she back tracked a bit, eyes peeled for the wraith but finding no one.

Returning to the middle of the courtyard she began weaving some turrets on the small hut and several other strategic locations. Hopeful that she would be suitably defended should Reaper suddenly appear, she opened the portal to 2 fort, her access to the cameras instantly returning...

As scout spewed his mixture of mind vomit and closet fantasies onto the dwarf, Symmetra saw an end in sight.

The briefcase was almost her in her grasp.

Dismissing her hard-light stool, she began making preparations to enter the world herself.

She lay down several more turrets and strengthened the already impressive shielding on the teleporter before facing the Cyan Oval.

Taking a deep breath, she checked the cameras once more and gave a final instruction to the dwarf before leaping through her teleporter.

The ride for most would have been a visual and sensory nightmare, but she had long grown accustomed to riding the special tear with ease and landed soundlessly on the tiles.

This was the first time she had ever gone inside the base, but despite the slight nervousness she felt, the camera feeds mostly soothed any worries of attack, all the other team members were accounted for fighting on the higher levels.

Giving a rapid look around she approached the top of the staircase, already hearing scouts voice as she did.

With rapid motions she weaved her gun into existence and bought up the camera feed once more.

"...monitor commies, got it"

Pulling the trigger, a small Cyan ball began to grow into a far larger and powerful one...

"Well Symmetra, I'll be glad if the entirety of Vishkar falls into the worst dimension they can find and never return" Torbjorn spoke, Symmetra ignoring him as he wished death upon her colleagues, distracting herself with dismantling the 2Fort teleporter.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, we have apt knowledge of every dimension we visit, with your insight on 2Fort I suppose its best if we close it and never reopen it yes?"

"Really?" The dwarf turned to her, swatting a load of Cherry blossoms out of his eyes as he did.

"Yes, I think it's served its purpose-we've had our fun, let's not push our luck" Symmetra replied with a corporate smile.

"Puh! You already did that when you started this project-breaking into corporations is one thing, but breaking into other dimensions, I don't know what's wrong with the world these days." The dwarf mumbled as he stalked off.

As soon as the coast was clear, Symmetra opened a direct line to Sanjay's own comms.

…

"Well..."

"We took a risk and lost nothing-true we have gained nothing but another of the merc's ridiculous fashion sentiments but it I suppose it's better than coming back empty handed" Sanjay said with a sigh, tossing the burning Team Captain into the incinerator before readjusting his uniform.

"I suppose, have you started the redacting process for everything involving 2Fort?" Symmetra asked.

"Of course, the moment you got on Comms I started to do it, everything's gone, any archives involving 2Fort under high security in my own private archive."

"Well, I suppose that just about wraps it up..."

"Indeed-although I did find a rather strange dimension the other day. Everything was made of data and there where these strange creatures that could evolve to multiple levels, with massive power increases every time they did..."

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

 _..._

 _Clack clack clack CLACKCLACKALCK-_

" _God dammit!"_

With a rare show of true annoyance, the Administrator snarled once before ceasing her attack on the console, slamming jacks into sockets and smacking any button related to the microphones, speakers and cameras in 2Fort.

Shoving a hand through her hair, the Administrator chewed on her cigarette as she stared at the static filled screens that should have displayed the battle currently ongoing at 2Fort.

This had NEVER happened.

She might have lost a camera once in a blue moon, gotten broken speech through the mics but the entire system for a battleground going down altogether?

She had a distinct feeling foul play was involved, hell the phone didn't even work.

Even then, who had the power to pull of such a task?

Pushing her chair away from the console, the elderly women stared at the floor as she ran name after name through her head-

A sharp click of static made her look up to see the static screens were now black, only displaying some sort of pink skull logo in the middle.

The Administrator narrowed her eyes, balled her fists and stood.

The middle and largest screen changed to total darkness for a minute, before words in the same pink of the skull began typing across the monitor as if someone was using her keyboard.

Looking at the device revealed it to be silent, nothing wrong with it.

This was the work of an outsider.

Which was impossible as the keyboard was on a closed system, used for writing documents to print.

Looking back up at the screens, the Administrator's glare turned into a rare look of surprise.

 **HEY HELEN, PAULINGS ON HER WAY TO CLEAN UP THE MESS AT 2FORT, GONNA GIVE YOU BACK YOUR SYSTEM IN A MIN, JUST WANTED TO SAY HI AND THAT YOUR PLANS ARE STILL SAFE AND SOUND.**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR CO-OPERATION.**

 **-SOMBRA.**

 **Xxx**

The Administrator's cigarette fell from her mouth in a mixture of disbelief, anger and pure shock.

A few seconds later the screens blared with static before returning to showing the grounds of 2Fort, a green light flicking on to show all systems were working.

It took another several seconds for the suit clad women to recover and she immediately dived towards her phone when she did.

Pauling picked up almost immediately.

"Sombra?" The younger women asked, annoyance clear in her voice and sending a wave of dread over Helen.

"No it's me, where are you?..."

The weeks that past following the strange incident were tense.

There were no battles for a solid 3 weeks, the first of which both teams were told two leave the premises for, the second had the Administrator's men crawling around every corner asking question after question.

The third had Miss Pauling dotting in and out far more frequently than normal.

The Red scout wasn't present for the announcement that they were getting paid leave, Miss Pauling merely told them he had left early.

No one bought it, but they weren't paid Millions of Dollars to ask questions...

All the cameras and speakers had been changed when they got back, Scout still wasn't present.

The second week still had him a no-show, Miss Pauling continued to say he was on extended leave.

Spy smoked more.

Finally, at the end of the third week the Bostonian showed up, looking no worse for wear with a bucket of chicken in his arms.

Of course, no one asked where he had gone.

They didn't get paid to ask questions.

It was a further week and several battles before Scout said something to the RED Engineer as he was tinkering in his workshop, that caused him to pause.

The Texan was working on his sentry, the latest hadn't been destroyed during the previous battle but had taken several heavy hits.

As he hammered the metal back into place, he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

He paused when he saw who it was before starting to hammer again.

After several minutes and the Scout failing to move an inch, the Engineer realised something was exceptionally wrong.

He put down the wrench and turned to the boy.

"Hey, Scout-you alright?" He asked, the runner was staring blankly at the sentry, baseball cap casting further darkness over his eyes in the already dim room.

Not looking away from the killing machine the male spoke.

"Do you think you could create armor?"

...

There was several seconds of silence at the odd question, Engineer felt there was more to it then what the boy was letting on.

"...well yes, pretty easy- hammer some metal to the shape of a body- "

"Moving armor, I mean-Like just a block of metal that's goes all goopy and refits to your exact shape, then hardens again-living metal I guess" the runner added, finally turning to him.

Turning back to the turret, the Engineer didn't let on how the phrase 'living metal' coming from scout worried him. Looking up from his work the Texan gazed the small barred basement window to the outside world, which currently showed the dark night.

Except he wasn't looking through it.

In the reflection he could just see scout look towards the top of a tall cupboard where a securely locked 'circuit box' was supposedly placed, one Miss Pauling had advised him against opening.

He knew for a fact the small hole in it wasn't for a key.

Scout only confirmed this fact, along with adjusting his microphone a minute percent, as if needing it to pick up whatever the Engineer was going to say.

He knew the boy's disappearance for so long wasn't 'extended leave'

He also knew that something had gone down that day they attacked BLU.

And the one intel they had been short of, causing and entire days match to be stopped...

Something was really wrong.

But.

He didn't get paid to ask questions...

Not looking back at scout, he gave a one worded answer before raising his wrench and hammer down to drown out any reply.

" **NOPE"**

And thus we are done with our tale of teleporters and 2Fort and that one bitch who called Symmetra a noob.


End file.
